The butterfly
by ZenHeyerdall
Summary: The butterfly-shaped hairpin had been a very special gift, and the mere knowledge that she had lost it and that he mustn't found out made her want to leave her apartment.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bungou Stray Dogs.**

* * *

The morning after the welcome party to the agency of Kyouka, Yosano woke up with a terrible hangover, she didn't remember exactly how much she had drunk but that long before poor Kunikida had collapsed on the floor, she had lost count after the third bottle.

As such, she didn't remember returning to her apartment on her own, perhaps Tanizaki and Atsushi had ended up dragging her home.

The black haired, reluctantly , made a mental list of things to do before going to work, it was a way of giving herself orders to start doing things, she needed to eat or drink something ( other than alcohol) and then, take a relaxing bath, after that she should feel resuscitated enough to appear before the agency and listen to the blonde complain about how expensive that the party had been and how dirty everything was.

She didn't like what she found in the fridge but she told hershelf that a glass of orangejuice and a couple of cold chunks of pizza would soothe the bad taste of the mouth that the alcohol had left, she chewed slowly and lazily , as if it bored her althought, simply , she wasn't in the mood even for that.

It is not until she noticed the hot water falling on her body that she started to feel like a new person and to notice how her mind was clarifying, she still didn't remember much about the party and hoped she hadn't say or done any nonsense.

It was there, when she pass a hand by her head that she realized that there is something missing. Her hairpin, the butterfly-shaped hairpin that she always carries with her, it's gone.

The first thing Yosano did is check if it had fallen in the water of the bathtub, when she didn't saw it, she interrupted her bath to search for the room but nothing, it wasn't there, so she hadn't choice but to get dressed in a hurry and search around the rest of the flat.

If it had been another hairpin, she wouldn't have taken the trouble to look for it, she would have said that if it didn't show up, well, she could buy another one but that hairpin was special, because it was a gift from someone important to her and it was Ranpo who had given him that gift.

– Why? – Yosano had asked him without hiding how surprised she was.

– Have you forgotten it, Yosano-san? – he answered her – Are you so busy these days that you don't remember?

– How do you know that I'm busy? – she asked again.

– For a couple of days you yawns more regularly – he observed – you don't come to seek us to go with you to go shopping because you barely go out from the nursing, you started drinking more coffee and, above all – he added pointing to her face - you have dark circles.

Yosano couldn't help blushing after that, not because she felt it was a compliment from the other, if not because she didn't expect Ranpo to pay her enough attention to reach that conclusion.

– Did you deduct that just by looking at me? – she asked him, she wanted to be sure about it.

– Of course! – he exclaimed – You aren't a difficult case, Yosano-san and more for the best detective in the world.

After Ranpo said that, she could only smile, she already knew that Ranpo hadn't used his "ability" to know all that, just a quick look and he knew her entire week. Well, she wasn't going to deny that the recent clashes between the Agency and Port Mafia weren't helping her, her ability or her medical skills were necessary.

– But you still don't remember – Ranpo commented, looked slightly disappointed – Yosano-san, today, a year ago, you joined the Agency.

Yosano remained in silence after hearing that, it wasn't that she had forgotten but it seemed that all that year had happened very fast, it seemed that only a few days before she had met the detective and him , after seeing his ability, had invited her to join the Agency.

– It's overwhelming that this year has passed so fast, don't you think? – she observed – We have been very busy thanks to you, Ranpo-san, after all it's your reputaion as the best detective in the world that brings clients to our Agency.

That seemed to soften the brunette, who after that remark raised his chin with pride.

– Can I ask you why a butterfly?

– The woman who sold it to me told me that a girl would like it – he answered – I think that she thought it was a gift for my girlfriend.

Yosano couldn't help but laugh, Ranpo could be the smartest person in the world but when it came to things as simple as taking the subway or make a gift to someone, he was a newbie. Already by itself, it was surprising that he had remembered the date, usually, he only cared about himself so the fact that he took the trouble to give her that gift was the most unusual that she remembered.

Since then, she hadn't removed it , only for sleeping and she always have it with the rest of her things. She couldn't go to the agency without it, because he was going to be the first to notice about it and she didn't want him to think that she no longer valued your gift althought when it came to Ranpo no one knew, he could feel offended or don't care about it.

She looked for the hairpin on all sides of her apartment, it's not so big as to make it complicated to find something there, by his bed, by the drawers, under the table, even she looks inside the fridge, the chance that it is in there is almost null but she has to prove it. She didn't remember if she came home with it but it's not like it has feet to run.

An hour later, after touring the place looking through all corners and recesses of this, the black haired ended up giving up and accepted that is more than likely that she had lost it on the way home and none of her companions had realized that it had disappeared.

Time was upon her, it was time to go to work if she didn't want the rage of Kunikida to last another ten minutes because of it, she had no choice but to try to avoid Ranpo from seeing that she didn't carry the hair pin all day until she found it or be able to find an equal, whatever happened before.

It was one of those days when she greatly appreciated the fact that everyone tried to avoid going through the infirmary, Yosano used to pretend that she didn't do it and didn't blame them. her ability was quite strange and the way to activate and use it wasn't pleasant for anyone.

But when someone got up on the wrong side of the bed, it's more than likely that nothing would go the way they wanted.

She had decided to spend the morning doing inventorying, thinking to give Kunikida a list of what she needed when he told to the suppliers about what the agency needed, the only thing that could get her out of that would be a serious injury but if they didn't meet some member of the mafia they wouldn't need her ability.

But a knocking at the door alerted her that her peace was over, and that she had to work, the door opened after that and Tanizaki entered.

– Yosano-san, the president has convened a meeting – the red haired told her.

She nodded, she left what she was doing and she went with the boy to the room they used to use for meetings or to plot their next movements. attacks or missions. Before entering, Yosano remembered that Ranpo was going to be there, so the woman decided to position herself so that if the other didn't look away from the board with the map placed and the documents on the table, he wouldn't notice.

The meeting was simply to start discussing what was going to happen now that Guild had disappeared, it was important to know if the cease-fire with the mafia was to remain after that, also they discussed about the strange logo with a mouse-head shape that had appeared in the control terminal of Moby Dick, Kunikida and Atsushi would take care of it.

Yosano had no reason to stay after the meeting, in fact, everyone ran to get to work and the president returned to his office, she wanted to go shopping, take advantage of that moment to look for a replica of the hairpin.

She returned to the infermary to pick up her things, stopping to write a note to leave it at her desk and let to know where she was in case they needed her, but as she stepped out the door, she bumped into someone that intended to enter.

– Yosano-san? – a male voice asked.

Shit, Ranpo.

Immediately, Yosano re-entered the room , his visit was totally unexpected because he never had reason to go there, he was always or solving some case, eating sweets or sleeping.

Cleartly it wasn't her lucky day.

– Did you need something, Ranpo- san? – she asked him with a smile.

– Not really – he answered – Are you going to shopping?

– Something like that – she replied.

– Why are you avoiding me? – Ranpo asked her.

Obviously he was going to realize, Yosano had tried to do things in the most subtle way she knew but nobody couldn't hide almost anything from what was happening around him when he was there. underestimating Ranpo was something stupid, he was able to solve even the most difficult case in just a few seconds and to him, she was like an open book.

And it wasn't worth while trying to apologize even if she wanted to, she had run out of ideas , she didn't even get words out of her mouth, on the contrary, it was he who spoke.

– Yosano-san, you lost it, right? – he asked her again – The butterfly-shaped hair pin, you don't wear it in your hair anymore and you've been trying all day trying to hide it from me, so you must have lost it when you came home last night half drink. Did you try to go and see if you could find another? I can think of several reasons why you have done that but I think it's fair that, as we are partners, I will let you explain yourself.

– Ranpo.. – she murmured, giving herself some time to think about how to answer – It was a gift you gave me, remember? I didn't want you to think I wasn't wearing it because it had left to mean something to me, so now I was going to buy a new one, If I found it, of course.

She felt like she was taking off a load of weight upon recognizing that but she didn't stop worrying about the other's reaction, Ranpo remained as always,analyzing her, until he suddenly pointed at her, as he usually did when he located the culprit.

– Guilty! – he exclaimed in his usual tone of pride when he proved himself right.

– Okay, okay... – she said after a long sigh, she knew she should flatter him now – You can't fool the best detective in the world, I should know that.

– There is something more that you don't know, Yosano-san – he told her.

– Hum? What is it ? - she asked him.

– It was Karl who took your hairpin – Ranpo explained – Poe's raccoon, he probably took it off while you were drinking and he went from one arms to another. If you ask yourself where it is, I have it in my desk drawer – he added, getting ahead of what she was thinking – If you had asked me , I would have told you that I had it.

– You knew everything from the beginning, didn't you? – Yosano asked him.

Ranpo didn't answer her, the smile on his face a result of a mixture of fun and pride was all the answer that Yosano got from him. She told herself that it didn't matter, than all the ridicule she had done during the meeting and how badly she had felt had already finished and that at least she knew that it wasn't her fault.

How was she to know that the raccoon had taken it away?

* * *

 **Holy all, It's so hard to write something that involds Ranpo, but I love this pairing so I tried my best.**

 **And also sorry for the mistakes xD**


End file.
